1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable end connector with grounding means for mounting onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB-IF announced USB Type-C™ standards in 2014. This kind of connector of USB Type-C™ features double-direction insertions. In the same time, the transmission rate and shielding performance are improved. This type of connector requires a high signal transmission quality which needs to employ grounding means for grounding purpose.
Hence, there is a need to provide a Universal Serial Bus connector with improved grounding means.